


Pie

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Fallen Angel Dean Winchester, Falling Angels (Supernatural), Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Dean Winchester, Pie, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 08, no beta we die like men, reverse!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Cas offers a newly-human Dean pie.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically an excuse to write some post-season-8 reverse!verse. I hope you like it!

“Pie?” Dean asked, staring down at the plate in front of him.

Castiel nodded. He figured after all Dean had gone through, the least he deserved was pie. Yes, he had screwed up (majorly, in some aspects), but he was trying, and being human was no cakewalk. Or, well, in this case, piewalk.

He had shown a fondness for the dessert before he fell—something about sugary molecules being easier to taste—and Castiel hadn’t forgotten it. (Neither had Gabriel, for that matter, but Castiel made it a point to have Dean leave Gabriel’s food alone.)

Dean grabbed the fork next to the plate and looked at the slice of cherry pie with suspicion. “Are you sure?” He poked a cherry, trying to will away both the growl in his stomach and the dark thoughts plaguing him.

_You don’t deserve this—not after what you did._

_Why are you still here, anyway? It’s obvious you’re of no use to Castiel anymore._

_Pitiful excuse for an angel, worse of a human._

“Of course I’m sure, Dean.” Castiel cracked a small smile. “What kind of monster would put food in front of you just to take it away?”

Dean smiled back weakly, not mentioning the fact that was the exact type of thing humanity would do, and speared one of the oozing cherries. He knew Castiel was trying to be nice, but the whole situation was… odd. The idea that he had to eat was still foreign, even after the few days he had spent stumbling through the streets and barely avoiding death-by-reaper.

Barely. Dean was so lucky Castiel had shown up when he did.

Speaking of: Castiel was looking at him expectantly, a slight crease between his eyebrows.

“I can get you something else, if you want.” He offered, eyes flicking over to where the kitchen was.

“No, it’s okay.” Dean stared the cherry down. “It’s just…” He sighed and flashed Castiel a guilty smile. “It’s a lot. Humanity, I mean.”

“I wish I could say I understood.” Castiel said quietly.

“I hope you never will,” Dean muttered. He shoved a bit of pie in his mouth before he could say something that would make the situation worse. “Holy shit,” he mumbled around the pie.

Castiel raised his eyebrows in concern. “Are you okay?”

“I’m _great,”_ he said around another mouthful of pie, flashing a real smile for the first time in weeks. “This is how you taste things all the time?” He had eaten as a human before, but that had mostly been dumpster diving, and he had been focusing more on _not_ tasting whatever he managed to find that wasn’t completely rotted. “Because, if so, I’ve been robbed.”

Castiel watched with an amused expression as Dean proceeded to demolish the slice of pie in no less than two minutes. “Just wait ‘till you try a burger.”

Dean perked up a little more. “When can I do that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
